Heureux Anniversaire
by Ally-Tsukasa
Summary: ¿Cuánto puedes llegar a amar a una persona en una noche?... una simple pregunta desencadena la nostalgia, ¿será capas Jan Carlo de verlo antes de que sea tarde? T.T mi pobre Oliver!.


**Título:** Heureux Anniversaire.

**Categoría:** _Angst / Romance. __U.U que mala he sido en este fic_

**Rating:** _PG por el Shonen Ai ¬¬ como sea, y nop, no hay nada más, XD es un one shoot muy sanito._

**Sumario:** _¿Cuánto puedes llegar a amar a una persona en una noche?... una simple pregunta desencadena la nostalgia, ¿será capas Jan Carlo de verlo antes de que sea tarde? (TT.TT mi pobre Oliver!!!)._

**Advertencias:** _Este es un fic que alude al género yaoi (o sea relación chico/chico) ¬¬ y si te disgusta el género por favor no continúes leyendo, . aunque puedes seguir bajo tu propia responsabilidad XD solo no ve vengas a mi después con cuentas de psicólogos._

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade no es mío ¬¬, no piensen lo contrario, no lo maquinen, no lo imaginen, no lo idealicen, no se les pase por la cabeza que…(le llega un zapato en la cabeza) . wolas, ya empiezo… x.x no se exalten._

**Capítulo Único**: "_Heureux Anniversaire"._

¿Cuanto puedes llegar a amar a una persona en una noche?

La expresión aterrada del italiano se hizo palpable con tan sólo cortas y simples palabras.

Aquellos serenos ojos violáceos continuaban fijos en la eternidad del extenso jardín de la mansión Torunnatore, como un autista, como si ignorase al resto del mundo.

¿A que se debe esa pregunta Oribiie? (¬¬ emmmm no se ustedes . pero me suena tan lindu ese nombre XD así que al que no le guste se fregó… que cosas no…)

Temía, temía la respuesta que el muchacho le diese, lucía demasiado triste y melancólico, como nunca antes le había visto, y por supuesto que él, lo había _"visto mucho y muy minuciosamente"._

Un halo de silencio embriagó el aire que se extendía entre los dos. Un aire enviciante que contraía el pecho de Jan Carlo, quien continuaba expectante a la respuesta del que fuera su mejor amigo.

Nada en específico…

La mirada vacía del francés continuaba fija en la nada, rehuyendo la de su anfitrión.

Solo dime… Jan Carlo, ¿Cuánto amor puede recibir una persona, tan solo una vez?

El aludido apoyó las manos en el barandal sin entender, ¿Qué sucedía con su dulce Oribiie?, ¿Qué pasaba con el gracioso y sonriente francés que siempre tenía dulces frases para él entre sus labios?

En el interior de la mansión la música continuaba resonando, envolviendo en un aura exorbitante y ajena al mundo a los invitados que ignoraron la ausencia del festejado y su mejor amigo.

_Je ne comprends pas…_ (no lo comprendo)

Afuera el ambiente era totalmente diferente, la suave brisa de aquella noche de otoño, revoloteaba entre los cabellos de sus dos únicos espectadores con deliciosa gracia y suavidad, jugando a inventar caricias inexistentes que caían con peso en el alma de uno de ellos.

(Pov recuerdos de…)

_ Aquel día era su cumpleaños y él… él la besaba, como si sus vidas dependiesen del momento _

**Tengo un amor que es un castigo del señor**

**Que me domina y me hace triza el corazón**

**Que me ha dejado solo sin ver el sol.**

Caricias ansiadas consumían poco a poco su corrompida estabilidad que perdía fuerza, necesitaba serenarse o él lo notaría.

Oliver… (¬¬ ven si tan mal no me cae ese nombre . la verdad el emboinado se ve lindu como lo llamen… a lo mas Shakespiere) ¿Qué sucede contigo?... casi nunca rehúsas alguna de nuestras fiestas, en especial esta… ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda?

_Rien_ (nada)

Jan Carlo sintió aquella palabra clavar hondo en su pecho, si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso era del hecho de conocer cada faceta de su emboinado amigo y el _"petit Oribiie"_,

Le mentía descaradamente en su propia cara.

(Pov recuerdos de…)

_ Transcurrían las horas y no quería creer que era verdad… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?, ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?... ¿que clase de cumpleaños era aquel? _

**Tengo un amor que es como un naufrago en el mar**

**Que está muy solo y nadie viene a rescatar**

**Que se abraza a las olas buscando paz**

Oliver, me estás mintiendo…

Mentira, mientes. La reacción del menor se hizo palpable a ojos del italiano, aquellos orbes violáceos brillaron intensamente por segundos y luego volvieron a su condición anterior, absortos, vacíos, como si pudiesen ver hacia otra realidad, una a la cual nadie más accedía, la realidad de Oribiie.

¿Porqué inquieres eso?

Porque… posó su mano en el hombro del chico, sintiendo un ligero espasmo provenir de este –porque te conozco _"sciocco"_ (tonto, en italiano)

(Pov recuerdos de…)

_El karma simplemente era injusto, se había acumulado y soltado en el peor momento, la nostalgia se apoderó de él ¿Dónde…? donde se encontraba su…, y lo entendió, idealizar a realidad solo te hace sufrir _

**Tengo un amor que no es amor, que me hace daño**

**Mi corazón está en sus manos**

**Me desespero y no tengo valor**

**Para irme de ti…**

La noche cubría el alma de uno, brillando con vana luminosidad, trayendo consigo esperanzas sin fundamento, sentía caer como dagas los ojos preocupados del otro sobre él.

Oliver, dime ahora… oh jamás confiaré nuevamente en ti. _¿Comprenezvous? _(comprendes)

_Bleu_… (azules)

¿Qué se supone debo entender de ello?

Te agrada… el color azul, debí saberlo…

Poco a poco el italiano comenzó a vislumbrar la etérea verdad en tal afirmación.

_L'Vert, L'Violet_… jamás importarán… el cielo busca a sus pares

(Pov recuerdos de…)

_ Risas por doquier, alegría reflejada en los rostros de todos y quien debía sonreír no lo hacía._

_¡¡Heureux Anniversaire Oliver!!_ (feliz cumpleaños Oliver)

_¿Podía odiar aún más su propia suerte? _

**Tengo un amor que no es amor, que me hace daño**

**Y mi corazón está en sus manos,**

**Me desespero y no tengo valor**

**Para irme de ti, Amor.**

Oribiie…

Ella es muy linda, realmente ustedes hacen una pareja _"Magnifique"_

Bajó la vista sintiendo el peso de aquella frase. Hizo intento de replicar algo, pero no encontró ningún argumento. ¿Qué decir ante tal comentario?, entendía a lo que su mejor amigo se refería, aquella nostalgia, mas… él no podía cambiar la situación para tratar de ver otra vez al chico sonreír, no podía.

Acaso… ella… ¿te gusta?

Los orbes violáceos decayeron con tristeza hacia el suelo mientras el muchacho con nostalgia asomaba una sonrisa doblez a sus labios, sus pálidas mejillas comenzaban a sentir el efecto de sus ojos llorosos.

(Pov recuerdos, Oliver) (XD ven ahora si saben)

_ Le dolía verlos juntos, tanto que al primer descuido escapó a la oscuridad de la noche, sintiéndose ridículo… sintiéndose un crío que llora por su juguete extraviado, que siente el valor de la cosas cuando ya no hay nada que hacer _

**Tengo un amor que es una celda, una prisión**

**Que me condena y me ha encerrado en su dolor,**

**Que me ha dejado solo sin ver el sol.**

Si yo hubiese sabido yo…

Torunnatore se acercó al chico un tanto más, cobijándole entre sus brazos.

_Non_

_¿Plaitil?_ (como)

_elle... elle ne m'aime pas_ (ella… ella no me gusta)

Aferró el cuerpo del italiano contra si, percibiendo un agradable aroma provenir de este, no deseaba soltarle, no quería dejar ir al otro y comprender por fin lo solo que se encontraba.

Oribiie… entonces que…

_Je regrette… __Je regrette_ Jan Carlo, (lo siento… lo siento), _Je comprends_ (comprendo) que tú, tú jamás sentirías nada por mi… y lo intenté, juro que intenté olvidarme de ti, pero me fue imposible…

Lágrimas amargas corrían libremente salando la tristeza del momento.

_Par faveur, par faveur ne me haiir pas_ (por favor, por favor no me odies)

Los ojos azules del italiano se perdieron entre los cabellos del menor. De modo que eso sucedía. Sintió con nostalgia las lágrimas del otro humedecer su pecho.

_Mon petit,_ (mi pequeño) Oribiie… no se como puedes pensar tal cosa, yo no podría odiarte pero… yo no puedo a…

_¡Non! , par faveur, je comprends, non diré… _(no, por favor, comprendo, no lo digas) abrázame, solo por hoy… unos instantes y jamás, volveré a interferir en tu vida otra vez, olvidaré todo esto.

(Pov recuerdos, Oliver)

_ Él ya había decidido. La persona que siempre se encontraba junto a él, la persona que se preocupaba por él… se le escapaba entre las manos, y se sentía tan estúpido por no quererlo así. Tan egoísta… _

**Tengo un amor que no es amor, que me hace daño**

**Mi corazón está en sus manos**

**Me desespero y no tengo valor**

**Para irme de ti…**

Jan Carlo…

La suave voz acarició el oído de ambos, que voltearon hacia la recién llegada, sus ojos azules les devolvieron la mirada entre alegres y curiosos.

Caroline…

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué han salido de la fiesta?

Un sendero carmín se trazó en las mejillas del italiano.

Vaya, nos has encontrado in fraganti Caroline Torunnatore hizo ademán de niño arrepentido, sonriendo un poco –Queríamos contártelo pero… ya sabes las hormonas…

El francés soltó el agarre y sonrió como si tal cosa a la recién llegada.

_Je regrette_ Caroline, fue mi culpa… me sentí abrumado por la sorpresa que me tenían y salí a refrescarme, Jan Carlo ha venido a ver que me sucede

_non preoccupi_ Oliver (no te preocupes Oliver en Italiano), pero pronto partiremos el pastel, conociendo a Jan Carlo y en vista de que es tu cumpleaños no creo que quieran perdérselo

**Tengo un amor que no es amor, que me hace daño.**

Claro que no, después de todo, no se cumple 15 todos los días

La chica le asió por el brazo y le arrastró dentro de la fiesta.

**Y mi corazón está en sus manos.**

Oribiie

El aludido volteó enfocando su vista en el italiano aún en el balcón.

**Me desespero y no tengo valor.**

pardonnezmoi…

**Para irme de ti… Amor.**

¿¿pourquoi??

Sonrió y continuó su camino hacia el interior del brazo de la chica, y con una tenue sonrisa de amarga alegría en sus labios.

Owari. (XD na que ver el japones…)

Notas de la Autora: XD por fin terminé… u.u wenu este es el primer fic que publico en esta página ¬¬ ¿se nota? .u cierto que si… . emmm ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera? (un grupo de niñas proOliver exaltadas con caras de asesinas en serie, sonríen malévolamente hacha en mano) ....U que onda…!!

Bueno, siento haber sidu mala con el pobre niñitu bonitu de pelitu verditu… . coso lindo, pero este fic fue un sueño que tuve, ¬¬ si estoy rayada no se fijen, y bueno poco podía hacer para cambiarlo. Gracias a quienes leyeron el fic, y a los que no… emmm… XD wenu esos en realidad no tan leyendo esto así que no importa… ¬¬ no se ustedes pero yo no quedé conforme con el final . como se le ocurre a Enrique hacerle eso al sobrecito de oliver!!!! ¬¬x. estoy pensando en hacerle continuación pero no estoy muy segura, en realidad tengo un par de páginas de ella y en esta si sale el resto de los personajes… así que por favor díganme su opinión y si desean la siga en un rewiev… a todo esto este fic va dedicado a una de mis amigas Shuchan!!!, lo hice por su cumpleaños por eso es un one shoot. Nos vemos, (mira l grupo de mujeres que vigilan cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento ideal) TT.TT si logro salir con vida!!!

Bye!


End file.
